James the Head Boy
by firewhiskeyradz
Summary: So fathead James Potter is made Head Boy and the whole universe tries to wrap it's head around that fact.
1. Head Boy Potter

**A/N: The original James the Head Boy was pretty childish - courtesy to an immature writer. Tweaked things up here and there. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Head Boy Potter**

He stared at the letter, a look of utmost disbelief on his face. Thoughts coursed through his jammed brain. 'How' and 'Why' were the most prominent.

He saw Sirius look up from his own letter and say, "Last books that we are gonna have. Can you believe we are in the last year?! Oldest students of Hogwarts..."

Apparently he had not noticed that his best friend, who was as still as a statue, was still gaping at his letter.

As if from a long distance, James heard a voice calling out to him. "Prongs? Prongs! OI!"

Sirius bounded over to him and shook him by the shoulders. "Are - you - alive? Oi!"

But James just rattled beneath him. It was not possible... HOW? WHY?

Sirius froze. Apparently he had seen it too. The boys looked up at each other and yelled out at the same second.

Footsteps were heard outside the door, which burst open as Mr. and Mrs. Potter entered the room with their wands out and horrified expressions on their faces.

Seeing nothing out of ordinary, Mr. Potter walked into the room, his limp almost unnoticeable, and asked sternly, "What is going on here?!"

"I would like to know that too!" yelled Sirius in a voice that suggested deep betrayal. "I'm thinking Dumbledore has lost it, there's no other explanation!"

"What?" said James' parents in unision.

James solemnly held out his hand toward his parents. In it lay a shiny red and gold badge emblazoned with the alphabets HB.

There was an instant uproar.

Tiny Mrs. Potter burst into tears and kissed her son on his cheeks standing on tip-toes, knocking his glasses askew, and Mr. Potter roared in delight, rumpling his son's hair. Apparently they couldn't see the appalled looks on the boys' faces.

Mr. Potter announced that this called for a celebration and Mrs. Potter sniffled and said, "First Head Boy in the family! Oh James, I never thought... Oh my goodness..."

And they left.

James mumbled after them, "Yeah I never believed it either."

Sirius edged away from him, looking wary. James rolled his eyes.

"I'm not contaminated, Padfoot," he mumbled. "I honestly thought Moony would get it again..." He shook his head.

Halfway through searching the room for a smoke, Sirius lost the half-disgusted, half-shocked look on his face. It had been replaced with wonder. "You know," he said in a hushed voice, "now that I think about it, you changed, Prongs."

"What?" James asked in disbelief.

Sirius' eyes were unfocused and he continued, "Ever since Evans' fall out with Snivelly, you have been slightly different. Can't believe I never noticed," Sirius' eyes grow wider.

Shaking his head as if to rid a bothersome fly, he barked, "You're deflating, mate."

"What even do you mean?" James wondered. "Think about it," Sirius said in a horrified whisper. "Have you gotten out that snitch at all last term? And I don't think I saw you mess up your hair when Evans passed by... You hardly gloated when we won the Quidditch Final... You never punched Corner when you swore to! Blimey... I have been going around with another Prongs altogether!" he finished with a suspicious look at James, his hands deep inside an old pillowcase, desperately looking for a pack.

James rolled his eyes and threw a pack from his pocket at his best mate, shrugging at his last word. "It just didn't seem necessary anymore, all that showing off stuff. We were getting along rather well, I think. But..." he said thoughtfully, "that doesn't mean I'm a HeadBoy material, does it? Remus was always the good boy..."

Lapsing into silence, the two boys stared out the window in wonder, Sirius blowing puffs and unconsciously inhaling deeply at the smoke that filled the room.

James suddenly looked up, his eyes glinting with excitement. "If I am the Head Boy," he said slowly, "then Lily must be the Head Girl! Dumbledore couldn't choose someone else as a Head Girl, I'm sure of that!" He crowed and bounded downstairs with excitement.

"Oi! Where are you going?!" Sirius yelled after him.

"To send her an owl!" James yelled up the stairs. "I'm gonna ask her if she's the Head Girl!"

Sirius shook his head and settled down to finish the smoke on the extra bed the Potters had fit in the room, just for him. He had a feeling little red Evans would faint if she found out Prongs had been made the Head Boy.

* * *

**A/N: That was long for a small plot o.o **  
**Reviews are cakes (I like them).**

**Cheers,**

**Radz.**


	2. An Unexpected Swing

**A/N: Two days and no reviews, I'm feeling worried. Anyways, next one's here. Sorry its short.**

* * *

**AN UNEXPECTED SWING**

"Yes! Yes! She is! She is the Head Girl!" James yelled, bounding up the stairs, clutching a short piece of parchment.

Sirius smirked and asked casually, "And did you tell her you are Head Boy?"

James' smile vanished slightly. "Not yet... But her reply does include a question that goes as, 'Why do you ask?'"

"Well, are you going to tell her, Prongs?" Sirius asked in a mock-concern voice. "She might faint, you know."

James grimaced. "True, but how else am I going to reply?"

"Do I look like I know?" Sirius demanded.

James suppressed a smile.

Changing the topic to a more pressing one, Sirius asked, "Does Remus know?" James looked wary. "No. I didn't tell him. But he did send me an owl saying he didn't get the badge and wondered who might have got it. I haven't replied yet."

"Don't," advised Sirius. "He'd become a werewolf without the moon if he knew."

James gave him a haughty look and said, "Don't exaggerate."

Sirius looked taken aback. "What's wrong with you?" he asked in a hurt voice. "It was a joke, you know that!"

James felt surprised at his own behaviour. He realised the truth of Sirius' words. Looking out of the window, he said in a small voice, "I don't know."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews I love. Hit me!**


	3. Congra- and Pe- tulations

**A/N: Another chapter because the last one was short. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CONGRA- AND PE- TULATIONS**

"You're JOKING."

They had just boarded the train. It was still on Platform 9&3/4 and for once the Marauders were shut up in their compartment. Remus was gaping at him, Sirius was looking warily at them both and Peter was looking at James in awe.

"I'm NOT joking," James mumbled, unable to meet his friend's eyes. He pulled out the badge from within his trunk and showed it to them. There was complete and utter silence as the boys looked at it with wide and wary eyes.

After a minute, Remus said, "Well then, congratulations!"

James looked up, surprised to see him smiling. "You deserve it," Remus continued.

"What?!" yelled Sirius. "How in the name of Merlin's beard does he deserve this?"

Remus said in a calm voice, "Dumbledore had chosen him as the Head Boy, Padfoot, so obviously he deserves it."

James grinned at Remus and asked, "No hard feelings?"

"None," replied Remus smiling. "Actually I never had the feeling that I could be a Head Boy with all the things we do - look at what a poor Prefect I was." James laughed along with him, but Sirius just gaped and Peter was still looking at James in awe.

The train began to move.

James sighed and got up. "I'd better go up to the Prefects' compartment. My letter told me to be there as soon as we leave for Hogwarts."

"I could use the Cloak-" Sirius started but cut himself off at the sad smile on James' face. They had never travelled to Hogwarts in different compartments before. Clapping him on the back, James left his best friends and made his way toward the Prefects' compartment.

As the door shut behind him, Sirius pulled out a pack and retreated to a corner seat, puffing smoke as heavy as the unearthly silence in the compartment.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated! **

**xoxo**

**~Radz**


	4. The Red Head

A/N: No reviews? At all? :(

* * *

**THE RED HEAD**

She glanced up and down the train. Remus was nowhere to be seen. Wondering if he was alright, she sighed and entered the compartment, looking around.

Five of the eight new prefects were already assembled. Lily sank into a seat near the door and watched as the other prefects arrived but there was no sign of any seventh year boy. She had known it would be Lupin. He had been a great Prefect and she couldn't see why he shouldn't be the Head Boy...

The new prefects (except for the Slytherins) were looking around shyly and not talking much. She sighed. Apparently she would have to give the instructions alone.

The red head got up and smiled around at the assembled students. "Hello, I am Lily Evans, the new Head Girl. Can we start with the introductions?" She pointed to one boy who jumped, went pink and mumbled his name. On they went and when the last person had introduced herself, the compartment door slid open.

Lily looked around and her eyes narrowed when she saw who was standing there. What was HE doing here?

"What do you want?" she asked, trying not to sound rude. The boy in his glasses and untidy black hair grinned at her sheepishly said said, "Surprised, right?"

"What?" she snapped, irritated. "Where is Remus? Isn't he the new Head Boy?"

He opened his mouth to say something but her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Did you tie him up and come here instead of him?" she hissed, unaware of the staring prefects.

"What? No!" James looked offended.

"Then what on earth are you doing -" Lily started, but just then the glittering HB badge reflected the light and her eyes turned to it. She gasped in shock.

The compartment floor wobbled in a weird way and she blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: I don't really see Lily as a faint-hearted woman, but she was just way too shocked, I guess e.e**

**Reviews are love. I love, love them.**

**Kisses.**


	5. Shifting Landscapes

**A/N: Bah, I have exams coming up, can't find much time to sit for this. Anyways,**

* * *

**SHIFTING LADSCAPES**

He saw her eyes roll upwards into her head and reached out to grab her. She fell limply into his arms.

"Wow," he said in a hushed voice, "Padfoot was right!" He looked around the compartment. The new prefects were all gaping at him. Conscious of their looks, he laid her down on her seat and pulled his wand out saying, "Rennervate."

Lily stirred and flinched on seeing him so close. "You!" she whispered.

"Me," he said grimly. She babbled something he could not make sense of, causing his eyebrows to mush together in worry.

One of the watching prefects boldly asked, "Aren't you that James Potter?" "Yes, I am," he said, stowing his wand back into his pocket, with a ghost of his haughty smile on his face.

The prefect, who reached up to no more than James' shoulder looked confused. "And... and you are... The Head Boy?!"

James sighed and nodded. The prefects gaped even wider if possible.

Lily got up weakly. "Tell me you are joking, Potter," she demanded.

He looked at her, his eyes flashing, and said, "I am just as surprised as you are. I can assure you I didn't BEG Dumbledore to give me the badge," he snapped.

Lily merely looked at him then she shook her head as if to rid a fly and turned toward the prefects, clicking her fingers to grab their attention, slightly unsteady at her feet. Half-leaning against an arm of the seat, she said, "Okay, now that you know each other, I have some instructions to give you all."

James drew the blinds at the door and left the compartment to stand by the window by the corridor, not bothering to shut the door lightly. Even with the door closed he could hear Lily's trained crisp voice go through the laundry list of instructions. He could feel eyes boring through the blinds into him, but he did his best to ignore them and looked out the window at the shifting landscape.

Opening the top section of the window, James stood on his toes to catch the cool wind on his forehead. He hadn't realised he was sweating. Thank Merlin the corridor was empty, he doubted he could stand more gawking eyes. Not that he wasn't used to it, the whole of Hogwarts knew he relished and thrived on attention, but this...

James closed his burning eyes and sighed, reminiscing how his life had changed because of one small, shiny badge.

* * *

**A/N: haha I guess I kinda felt bad for James what with all this load of responsibility on him (not that he'll be taking much of it seriously) and I wanted him to have personal space, so.**

**Reviews are the colour purple! I love purple! **

**Kisses,**

**Radz.**


End file.
